This invention generally pertains to a system and manifolds for delivering chemicals such as tetraethylorthosilicate (TEOS) from bulk delivery canisters to manufacturing process tools such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) devices.
The production of electronic devices such as integrated circuits is well known. In certain steps in such production, chemical may be fed to certain process tools which use the chemical. For instance, a CVD reactor is commonly employed to generate a layer of a given material, such as a layer of amorphous silicon oxide from TEOS. Historically, the TEOS was fed to the CVD reactor via bulk delivery cabinets utilizing 5 or 10 gallon canisters. The increase in consumption of TEOS has increased significantly due to increased metal layers and 300 mm processes. The more complex processes on larger wafers have also put pressure on the economics of each layer. 200 liter canisters allow for economies of scale savings that are passed on to the customer. In addition, the larger bulk canister reduces the number of container changes, labor, and shipping costs. In view of an increase in TEOS requirements for manufacturing operations, a need exists for a system which supplies an uninterrupted stream of chemicals to multiple process tools. Similarly, since existing fabrication facilities routinely change out canisters at each cabinet, and since each replacement results in potential contamination of the system, it would be desirable to reduce the number of contamination points.
Traditionally, high purity TEOS (and dopants) has been fed to the CVD reaction chamber from a small volume container called an ampule. More recently, stainless steel containers have been developed, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,45,766; 5,562,132; and 5,607,002. The present inventors have discovered that the manifold systems disclosed in these patents which was designed for materials of known physical properties and not acutely toxic were needed to be changed to accommodate other, more agressive chemicals. In addition, the present inventors have sought to improve on the fail safe nature of the system.
The present inventors have thus determined that a need exists for an improved manifold for use in the refill systems such as described in the above-referenced patents.
The present invention provides a solution to one or more of the disadvantages and needs addressed above.
In one respect, the present invention is a bulk chemical delivery system, comprising: a bulk chemical canister that is connected to at least one manifold box, wherein each manifold box has at least two output lines, wherein at least one output line connects to a secondary canister.
The system may enable supply of large scale high purity liquid chemicals to multiple process tools such as multiple CVD reactors. By way of illustration, in the embodiment of this invention depicted in FIGS. 1 and 1A, by including four valve manifold boxes which each feed chemical to four cabinets which each have four output lines, the system may provide chemicals to 64 process tools. It should be appreciated, however, that the number of exit lines from the manifold boxes, bulk cabinet, and secondary cabinet may vary widely, and any number of exit lines may be used. It is also contemplated that one or more additional manifold boxes may be used in series to further split the chemical feed.
In another broad respect, this invention is a bulk chemical delivery system, comprising: a bulk chemical canister that is connected to at least one manifold box having at least two output lines, wherein at least one output line may optionally be connected to a process tool or a secondary canister. In an alternative embodiment, this invention is a bulk chemical delivery system, comprising: a manifold box having at least two output lines, wherein at least one of the output lines connects to a canister. In yet another alternative embodiment, this invention is a bulk chemical delivery system, comprising, a manifold box having at least two output lines, wherein at least one of the output lines connects to a process tool.
In another broad respect, this invention is a process useful for providing a chemical to a process tool that is used in the fabrication of electronic devices, comprising: supplying a chemical to a process tool from a secondary canister that is fed chemical from a valve manifold box which is supplied chemical by a bulk canister. In one embodiment, the bulk canister has a capacity of about 200 liters and wherein the secondary canister has a smaller capacity than the bulk canister. In one embodiment, the chemical is tetraethylorthosilicate. In one embodiment, a second bulk canister optionally provides chemical to the valve manifold box, either directly or indirectly through a manifold connected to a bulk canister.
In addition, in another broad respect, this invention is a process for the manufacture of a bulk chemical supply system, comprising: providing a first bulk canister and connecting the first bulk canister to at least two valve manifold boxes that each have at least two exit ports; connecting each exit port to a secondary canister that is adapted for delivery of chemical to a process tool.
In another broad respect, this invention is a bulk chemical supply system, comprising: a bulk canister connected to at least one valve manifold box that has at least two exit ports wherein at least one of the exit ports is connected to a secondary canister.
In another broad respect, this invention is a process for the manufacture of an electronic device comprising supplying a chemical to a process tool from a second canister that is fed chemical from a valve manifold box which itself is supplied chemical from a bulk canister. In addition, this invention is an electronic device made according to this process.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cprocess toolxe2x80x9d refers to a process tool which ultimately uses the chemical provided by the system of this invention. The system of this invention may thus provide chemicals to any process tool which requires a chemical during its use. Such process tools may include apparatuses for chemical vapor deposition, photolithography, and etch applications. These process tools are frequently used in the fabrication of electronic devices such as integrated circuits, memory circuits, flat panel display, possibly fiber optic manufacturing, multichip modules (e.g., xe2x80x9cMCMsxe2x80x9d), and so forth. In addition, it should be appreciated that while this invention may be used to supply a chemical such as TEOS to a process tool such as a CVD reactor used in the fabrication of integrated circuits, memory devices, and the like, the system may be used in other processes.
In one broad respect, this invention is a bulk chemical supply system, comprising: a cabinet that houses a bulk chemical canister that is connected to a distribution manifold; at least one manifold box that connects to at least one distribution manifold, wherein the manifold box includes at least two output lines and wherein at least one output line is connected to a secondary canister that is connected to a second distribution manifold, and that is housed in a secondary cabinet.
In another broad respect, this invention is a process useful for providing a chemical to a process tool that is used in the fabrication of electronic devices, comprising: supplying a chemical to a process tool from a secondary canister that is fed chemical from a valve manifold box which is supplied chemical by a bulk canister.
In another broad respect, this invention is a process for the manufacture of a bulk chemical supply system, comprising: providing a first bulk canister and connecting the first bulk canister to at least two valve manifold boxes that each have at least two exit ports; connecting at least one exit port to a secondary canister that is adapted for delivery of chemical to a process tool.
In yet another broad respect, this invention is a process for the manufacture of an electronic device comprising supplying a chemical to a process tool from a second canister that is fed chemical from a valve manifold box which itself is supplied chemical from a bulk canister.
In another broad respect, this invention is a manifold for use in refill of canister containing chemicals, comprising: (1) a vacuum supply valve; (2) a vacuum generator; (3) a pressure vent valve; (4) a carrier gas isolation valve; (5) a bypass valve; (6) a process line isolation valve; (7) a control valve; (8) a canister inlet valve; (9) a canister outlet valve; wherein the vacuum supply valve is connected to the vacuum generator; wherein the vacuum generator is connected to the pressure vent valve and the control valve; wherein the carrier gas isolation valve is connected to pressure vent valve and bypass valve; wherein the bypass valve is further connected to isolation valve and the canister inlet valve; wherein the process line isolation valve is also connected to canister outlet valve; wherein canister inlet valve is connected to control valve and canister outlet valve.
In another broad respect, this invention is a manifold useful for refillably connecting two canisters containing liquid chemicals, comprising: a vacuum supply valve connected to a vacuum generator; a pressure vent valve connected to the vacuum generator and to a gas inlet valve; a control valve connected to vacuum generator; wherein the carrier gas isolation valve is also connected to a bypass valve, a process line isolation valve connected to a canister outlet valve and to the bypass valve, and a canister inlet valve connected to the bypass valve, the control valve, and a canister outlet valve.
In another broad respect, this invention is a method of connecting a canister to a manifold, comprising: connecting the fittings of a canister to the fittings of a manifold to thereby provide a delivery system; and purging the delivery system, wherein the manifold comprises a vacuum supply valve; a vacuum generator; a pressure vent valve; a carrier gas isolation valve; a bypass valve; a process line isolation valve; a control valve; a canister inlet valve; a canister outlet valve; wherein the vacuum supply valve is connected to the vacuum generator; wherein the vacuum generator is connected to the pressure vent valve and the control valve; wherein the gas inlet valve is connected to pressure vent valve and bypass valve; wherein the bypass valve is further connected to process line isolation valve and the canister inlet valve; wherein the process line isolation valve is also connected to canister outlet valve; wherein canister inlet valve is connected to control valve and canister outlet valve.
In another broad respect, this invention is a method of manufacturing a manifold, comprising: providing a vacuum supply valve, a vacuum generator, a pressure vent valve, a carrier gas isolation valve, a bypass valve, a process line isolation valve, a control valve, and a canister inlet valve; connecting the valves with lines such that the vacuum supply valve is connected to the vacuum generator, the vacuum generator is connected to the pressure vent valve and the control valve, the gas inlet valve is connected to the pressure vent valve and the bypass valve, the bypass valve is further connected to the process line isolation valve and the canister inlet valve, the isolation valve is also connected to the canister outlet valve, the canister inlet valve is connected to the control valve and the canister outlet valve.
In another broad respect, this invention is a manifold for use in refill of canister containing chemicals, comprising: (1) a vacuum supply valve; (2) a vacuum generator; (3) a carrier gas isolation valve; (4) a bypass valve; (5) a process line isolation valve; (6) a control valve; (7) a canister inlet valve; (8) a canister outlet valve; wherein the vacuum supply valve is connected to the vacuum generator; wherein the vacuum generator is connected to the control valve; wherein the carrier gas isolation valve is connected to the bypass valve; wherein the bypass valve is further connected to the process line isolation valve and the canister inlet valve; wherein the process line isolation valve is also connected to the canister outlet valve; wherein the canister inlet valve is connected to the control valve and the canister outlet valve.
In another broad respect, this invention is a process for manufacturing a manifold for use in refill of canister containing chemicals, comprising: (1) providing a vacuum supply valve; (2) providing a vacuum generator; (3) providing a carrier gas isolation valve; (4) providing a bypass valve; (5) providing a process line isolation valve; (6) providing a control valve; (7) providing a canister inlet valve; (8) providing a canister outlet valve; connecting the vacuum supply valve to the vacuum generator; connecting the vacuum generator to the control valve; connecting the carrier gas isolation valve to the bypass valve; further connecting the bypass valve to the process line isolation valve and the canister inlet valve; further connecting the isolation valve to the canister outlet valve; connecting the canister inlet valve to the control valve and canister outlet valve.
Advantageously, the manifold of this invention enables improved purge efficiency for low vapor pressure materials and toxic chemicals.